


[Mating Games 2014] Weekly Entries

by Jinxy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Historical, Armpit Fucking, Armpit Kink, Based on a song, Blow Jobs, Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Felching, First Time, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Happily Ever After, Hardboiled Slang, Licking, Light Bondage, Light Vs. Dark, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Murder, Non-Penetrative Sex, Outdoor Sex, Paralysis, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Song Fusion, Squirting, The Beast Within, Threesome - F/M/M, Tropes, Unplanned Pregnancy, Werewolf Intoxication, Wet & Messy, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 1: Week 1 - Rapt [Derek/Stiles]<br/>Chapter 2: Week 2 - S¹H³ [Cora/Derek/Laura/Stiles]<br/>Chapter 3: Week 3 - Fucktoy Deluxe [Derek/Laura/Stiles]<br/>Chapter 4: Week 4 - The Weeping Boy [Derek/Stiles]<br/>Chapter 5: Week 5 - Pulse [Derek/Laura]<br/>Chapter 6: Week 6 - Hittin' On All Eight, Kitten [Derek/Stiles]<br/>Chapter 7: Bonus Challenges</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rapt

**Week One:**

_Prompt: **Happily Ever After:** This challenge is simple. I want a fairytale ending. You can include "Once upon a time" at the beginning or end with "happily ever after" or you can have both if you are writing fic. You can also chose not to use either of these and just go for a fairytale ending. There was so much pain, chaos and strife last season we want to fix that now. We want fairytale endings for everyone! What that fairytale ending is, is completely up to you but the more storybook-like the better. This doesn't have to be canon compliant but has to include an element of fairytale whimsy. 500-750 word limit._

  **Title:** Rapt

 **Warnings:** Light Bondage, Marriage, Public Sex, Happily Ever After, Nemeton

 **Pairing:** Derek/Stiles

* * *

 

 Deep.

 

                         Deep.

                                                                          Deep in the forest, there is a tree in the heart of Beacon Hills wood. Vast and pure, strong and old. It’s roots are broad and snake deep into the earth. It’s depths nobody knows. The tree has been here longer than any living thing and it bleeds magic by the moon’s glow, for it is the heart of the forest.

It is said…

**Whomever carves their intertwined emblems into the tree,**

**forever lovers they shall be**

A story every child knows, a story passed down to all.

 

Today we find our lovers. Fastened to the mighty trunk with red linen. Hands bound and legs spread. The lovers joined and the bottom bred. A fanged howl and a freckled smile. Two lovers joined by kisses and flesh, a hard line of slick and breath.

Marriage rites. Derek holds Stiles’s legs, hitched up around his waist. He feeds himself into Stiles with a hunger fueled by the power of the mighty tree. They kiss and rut, cry out for the moon gods to hear their declaration.

Below Stiles’s back, on the flattest part of the trunk, there is a carved triskele with an S that twines through it’s spirals. Just moments before, Derek carved their marks into the meat of the tree with his claws while Stiles held himself pressed to his back.

 _“I marry you, I marry you, I marry you,”_ Stiles chants almost too quiet into his ear. A smile creeps across his mate’s face. 

 _“I love you, I love you, I love you,”_ Derek purrs back, and Stiles hums his happiness into the air.

 

Derek slides into Stiles, calves shaking and fangs extended. They are wet. Wet with sweat. Wet with each others kisses. Stiles’s hands are balled in their restraints. Tied loosely, but efficiently, his body wound with blood red linen, holding him to the tree. Derek’s hands move from the cradle of Stiles’s thighs and travel a path from hips to chest, then down the long line of his arms. He touches Stiles’s palms, silently asking him to open his fist so they can twine their fingers together.

It’s only been minutes since Derek shed them both of their wedding clothes, tied them both to the Nemeton and without preamble fucked up into Stiles’s body. He’s losing himself. Losing control.

Stiles whispers, “let go,” and Derek does. Derek fucks him with all the same intensity that he had the first time he claimed his true love, in this same forest so many months ago.

Their combined moans awaken the magic of the great tree. The full moon high in the sky, the affirmations of love. Thoughts of family and pleasure and mates.

Derek feels their love in his bones. He feels complete and looks Stiles in the eye, sees the bond they share written across Stiles’s face. He thanks the moon gods for giving him his grand match. And with the these thoughts consuming him, he pushes his face into Stiles’s chest, inhales his scent and comes inside his husband with fervency.

Stiles kisses Derek through his climax. Peppers his lips and face with tiny kisses while Derek catches his breath and pulls himself free of Stiles. Stiles’s thighs are a wet mess, and that makes Derek beam.

He starts to undo the knots holding them to the tree.

“Hurry up. I want to make you as messy as you’ve made me,” Stiles teases.

“Not a chance,” Derek answers with a playful smirk.  As soon as the linen falls to the ground, Derek grabs Stiles and flips him so his back is painting Derek’s front. He pushes his face into Stiles’s neck, breathes against his ear, rekindling the spark from just moments ago. Derek lays hands on Stiles, coaxing the climax from him, and Stiles spills himself right over their freshly carved letters adorning the great tree.

 

After, their isn’t much talk, just little giggles and kisses exchanged between redressing. The lovers don’t stop touching and exchanging glances between one another.

As they leave and make way back to their small house at the edge of the woods, both stop and take one last look at the vast tree.

“We’re coming back here again,” Stiles says. “Many, _many_  times. And next time, I’m tying you up to the tree, _husband_.”

“As you wish,” Derek teases with a quick flash of his eyes.

 

The magic of the Nemeton was strong that night. Derek and Stiles were blessed with a large beautiful family from their matings at the magical tree. They lived a fruitful, long life together.

 

Happily.

                       Ever.

                                           After.


	2. S¹H³

**Week Two:**

_Prompt: **The Beast Within:** There is a beast inside all of us. Your challenge this week is to set it free! Bring me your knotting; your scenting; your clawing, scratching, and biting; your feral!wolves and heat cycles; your alpha and beta forms; your kanima scales and kitsune tails; your glowing eyes and your razor-sharp claws! Let the beast inside come out to play! Modly Rule: Your entry should include some element of werewolf/shapeshifter kink. Note this does NOT mean that your entry must be about werewolves/shapeshifters, just that the kink needs to be there! Knotted dildos and fake claws count!  500-750 word limit._

  **Title:** S¹H³ 

 **Warnings:**  Underage, M/M/F/F, Xeno!kink, Licking, The Beast Within

 **Pairing:** Cora/Derek/Laura/Stiles

* * *

The Sheriff has a kind heart. After his wife's death he chose to open his heart and his home. It started out with fostering, then lead to adoption. And now Stiles can't run from the loudness and constant interruptions fast enough. Between his dad and his 9 siblings, it's no wonder the only way Stiles can get a moment with his dick, is when he takes his nightly walk through the woods behind his house.

He's got a favorite spot, about a 20 minute hike from the main trail. There is a small clearing where a soft patch of blue grass grows.

He's always obscenely hard by the time he's thrown his clothes off and is stripping his cock under the stars. Here Stiles feels free. Unembarrassed, unashamed. Free from the noisy kids that have taken over every inch of his life.

Stiles wanks in even numbers. He likes coming in twos. So his first orgasm is always hurried and inelegant. Just quick strokes that have him shooting a geyser over his stomach and the ground. When he comes he shouts and laughs and doesn't hold back his throaty cries.

His dick is twitching. He only gives himself a few moments before he sets in on the long wank. The one where he spends just as much time caressing his neck, nipples and balls as he does rubbing his palm up and down his cock.

He's so into his wank he doesn't hear the sounds of the three wolves that have been stalking him for weeks approach.

They are at the tree line. Eyes burning bright. Primary red, yellow, blue. Two girls and a boy wolf.

The wolves surround Stiles.

He senses something, and opens his eyes to see a wolf staring down at him. He reacts fast, crawling backwards as fast as his crab walk will take him. Right into a hairy wall -- another wolf who flashes her yellow eyes at Stiles when he whips his head around.

“ _Fuuuuuck,_ ” he screams out, just in time to see another wolf with bright blue eyes.

Stiles doesn't know why, but after the initial shock wears off, he's really not scared. They’re just looking down at him, and he senses their want.

Stiles lays himself down, an invitation for them to do what they please. He just closes his eyes and waits.

The first lick comes from his right -- the red eyed wolf, he suspects. She licks his chest and trails down to his armpit. The sensation is startling, but then, it feels so  _good_. Stiles's dick starts to get hard again from where it had flagged from fright.

The wolf on his left starts her ministrations on his groin. She licks his hair, then his length to the tip of his dick.

Stiles cries out because it feels  _amazing_. The boy wolf starts in on his sensitive balls. He’s licking with long broad strokes until Stiles can't help but spread his legs wide, inviting the wolf to lick at his throbbing hole.

Right as the wolf dips his tongue into Stiles's ass, Stiles's back bows and he’s shooting come all over his stomach and thighs. It's like fireworks from his dick.

The three wolves start licking him clean. They keep lapping at him until he’s almost screaming from oversensation. It’s so fucking perfect.

The wolves run off as soon as Stiles is up on his feet. He’s alone and still wet. The air is chilly against the spit painted liberally on his flesh. He dresses and walks backs to the house. Only tonight instead of feeling like he’s walking toward his home, he feels like he’s walking away from something...

He never sleeps that night, replaying the events over and over until the sun comes.

 

The Hale siblings keep to themselves. They excel at staying in their exclusive bubble of eyebrows spiked with annoyance. Stiles is unloading the contents of his locker when he catches a glimpse of the three of them staring back at him through the reflection of his locker mirror. Stiles Jr. is taking an interest in the proceedings and Stiles knows, JUST KNOWS, why.

With all the strength he can muster, he turns and walks the invisible line linking Derek, Laura and Cora Hale’s eyes to his own. He summons every ounce of courage when he stops in front of the trifecta of sexy and says, “So. Same time, same place tonight?”

And they answer with a flash of  _red, yellow, blue._


	3. Fucktoy Deluxe

**Week Three:**

_Prompt: **Non-Penetrative Sex:**  After weeks full of knotting and claiming, and otherwise hot steamy sex, I want you guys to stretch those porn writing and arting muscles and get a little creative! There are plenty of interesting and kinky ways to get off that don't involve actual intercourse, and this is where you get the opportunity to explore that! So what does that mean? Simply put, anything that involves penetration of an asshole or vagina (with fingers, toys or cocks) is NOT allowed this week. What should your entry contain then?  How about some oral sex? Or there's always intercrural sex? Or foreplay, rutting, mutual masturbation, solo scenes, BDSM, creative use of toys, or any other non-penetrative play you can imagine! Don't be afraid to get creative and let your dirty little minds run wild!  500-750 word limit._

  **Title:** Fucktoy Deluxe

 **Warnings:**  Underage, Sibling Incest, F/M/M, Face-Sitting, Armpit Fucking

 **Pairing:**  Derek/Laura/Stiles

* * *

 

They had planned this for weeks. Stiles would lay out on the queen sized bed the Hale twins shared. Laura would administer the Kanima venom to his tongue and Derek would strip Stiles of his clothing.

Stiles has one job in this --- Be a perfect, living fuck toy. With only the use of his mouth, Laura and Derek are free to do whatever they want to him.

Laura wastes no time getting her underwear off, and she plants her cunt right down on Stiles, seating herself on his face completely.

She smells exquisite, already a little wet from fingering herself on the car ride home from school. Stiles takes an exploratory lick before she starts rolling her hips on his face.

They develop a rhythm. She rocks down onto him and rubs her clit off onto his tongue and then rocks back up so he can take a breath. Within a minute she has saturated his chin, lips, nose and cheeks with her dripping pussy.

“Good boy,” Laura moans out. “Such a good boy. You’re doing so well Stiles.”

Derek is sitting at Stiles’s feet watching his sister ride Stiles. He’s letting the show get his cock hard. Seeing Stiles’s tongue darting back and forth on her swollen clit in-between breaths is making his cock dribble.

Stiles is usually self conscious about letting Derek look at his body. So Derek is using this opportunity to look his fill.

His body is lean and muscular. His skin is dotted like the night sky. _It’s breathtaking._

“You look so fucking good Stiles,” Derek rasps out. “Such a beautiful fuck toy.”

Derek shifts out of his jeans. He’s hard as nails, his dick slobbering and messy.

Derek starts at Stiles’s feet. He leans down to plant a kiss to his toes. Then he slots his dick over Stiles’s left foot, dragging his foreskin across the little hairs on his toes.

Stiles’s legs are moderately hairy. He’s got these skinny but muscled legs that turn Derek on so much. Derek makes his way slowly crawling up Stiles’s body. Stopping to bend down - concentrate his thrusts so they trap his cock between Stiles’s hot flesh and his own stomach.

“Your body feels so right, Stiles. You were made just for us, wasn’t he Laura?”

“Yesss,” Laura hisses. “He’s perfect.”

When Derek arrives at Stiles’s dick, he sits back up and straddles his thighs. He looks up at Laura. The moaning and face-fucking has become erratic. She’s close. He can see in her glowing eyes, hear it in her heartbeat. She slows her rocking hips and looks at Derek rubbing his dick into Stiles’s soft cock, through his dark curls.

Derek’s dick spits out an obscene amount of precome onto Stiles’s belly at the moment that Laura comes on Stiles’s face.

“Fuck yes,” Laura screams out.

With Derek so close to her and Stiles working his magic, Laura squirts all over Stiles’s neck and chest, gripping her brother by the shoulders and slamming their lips together as she finishes her climax. She kisses Derek like she’s been hungry for his mouth all day.

The twins are moaning and fucking their tongues into each other's mouths when they hear Stiles’s muffled moans and the uptick of his heartbeat. Laura is suffocating him. She breaks the kiss and dismounts from their fucktoy's face and Derek moves up Stiles’s body, to fuck that glorious patch of hair that sits in-between his pecs.

“Sorry baby boy,” Laura says, apologizing for the both of them.

It doesn’t matter though, Stiles is giddy. His face saturated with come and piss and sweat. He’s absolutely wrecked and totally blissed out, smiling the biggest shit-eating grin at them.

Laura moves to lay down at Stiles’s right side. Begins stroking Derek's back and runs her fingers down his ass, lightly playing with his hole while he fucks Stiles’s chest.

“Fuck that’s good. I’m fucking close,” he says. It’s Derek’s turn to come, but with Stiles so pliant and wonderfully submissive like this, he wants to do something he’s only ever thought about in his fantasies.

He moves off of Stiles’s chest and sits on his knees to the left side of his head. Derek maneuvers Stiles’s arms. He runs his fingers through that coarse hair in Stiles’s armpit. He sees Stiles’s eyes light up as he realizes what Derek’s about to do.

“Fuck yes. Do it,” Stiles whimpers.

Derek places his cock in Stiles’s armpit, folds his arm down so that it’s trapping his cock there in a tight heat. Then Derek starts fucking him in earnest. _It’s amazing._ Feeling his wiry hair drag on each upstroke, smelling their combined scents. It’s an assault on Derek’s senses, and he comes, shouting, all over Stiles’s sweaty, wet pit.

Derek collapses, faceplanting right into that sticky wetness. He’s lapping and sucking his come out of Stiles’s armpit when he hears a combined groan from Laura and Stiles.

“So gross,” Laura says to the boys, wrinkling her nose.

Derek looks up a them and smirks, quickly joining their lips with his in a messy kiss.

**/fin**


	4. The Weeping Boy

**Week Four:**

_Prompt: **Light Vs. Dark:**  For this challenge all entries need to focus on either the theme of  **Light**  and/or  **Dark**. This can be related to the type of story it is (fluff or angst), an interpretation of the words themselves, or even light and dark as the nature of a person. 500-750 word limit._

  **Title:** The Weeping Boy

 **Warnings:**  Based On A Song, Song Fusion, First Time, Ghost AU, Murder

 **Pairing:**  Derek/Stiles

* * *

 

Stiles can’t remember yesterday. He can’t remember the last time he saw his father, or the last person he spoke to. He walks the town of Beacon Hills morning and night, but he does not know why. He drifts from house to house, pub to pub. Hears the town folk mutter in hushed whispers.

 _That poor boy_ , they say.  _What a shame_ , they say.  _He had his whole life ahead of him_ , they say. They call him The Weeping Boy, but his name is Stiles Stilinski. Why they call him that, he does not know…

❧

On the first night, Derek sees his prey from across the drawing room. He’s more beautiful than any boy he’d ever seen. Skinny and pale, with lips that begged to be abused by Derek’s mouth.

The boy laughs and smiles and reminds Derek of everything he’s not. His innocence bleeding from his whole being. Derek aches for him.

They do not speak, but the looks they exchange are all the conversation Derek needs to find himself standing at the boy’s door. He knocks and the door cracks open.

“Hello mister,” Stiles says, shy as a fawn - and how appropriate, Derek thinks.

“May I come in?” Derek requests. Stiles is trembling. He’s never had a man in his room before, but he cracks the door the rest of the way so he can enter.

“I’m Derek,” he tells the boy and takes him in a sure embrace.

“I’m Stiles,” he answers.  _And how beautiful._

Derek takes charge, lays his delicate boy out on the bed. Undresses him slowly, praising him with every tremble. Kisses his neck and hips and the side of his knees. Touches every inch of Stiles’s body. Stiles is pliant like the chaste virgin he is, lets Derek have every bit of him.

When Derek pushes his cock inside Stiles, they look into each other’s eyes. It’s intimate. Derek is caring and tender with him, everything Stiles ever wanted from his first lover. And Stiles comes with tears falling down his face, hearing sweet praises slipping from Derek’s mouth.

When they part, it’s with promises of more to come, and Stiles couldn’t be happier.

❧

On the second night, Derek beckons Stiles to the woods.

“I want to show you something so beautiful, only you rival it in its magnificence,” Derek entices.

And Stiles follows, because how couldn’t he when Derek’s words are so sweet.

Derek leads Stiles to a clearing with a little stream where wild flowers grow. To Stiles, it’s breathtaking, the woods lit by the full moon. Derek takes his lover into his arms, kisses his lips, his neck. Stiles couldn’t feel more content here in Derek’s strong embrace.

“I want you forever, Stiles.” Derek whispers into his ear. “Give me your loss and sorrow. Give me all of your woes.”

“You can have it all,” Stiles says.

“You’re the one, Stiles.”

Warmth fills Stiles’s body, at last, this is love, he thinks. “I’m yours,” he says.

“You’re mine,” Derek murmurs. “Your beauty haunts my every thought.”

“Let it haunt you no further, for I am yours completely,” Stiles answers with a beaming curve of his lips.

Derek takes Stiles’s face in his hands and kisses him deeply. One last exchange of passion.

Derek ends the kiss, rolling his shoulders, grips Stiles’s face and whispers grimly in his ear, “But all beauty must die, Stiles.”

With that Derek transforms his face, fangs extending, blue eyes glowing as Stiles looks him in the eyes. Fear dances across his face, and Derek sinks his teeth into Stiles’s neck and rips out his throat. He’s holding Stiles up, feels the life leaving his body. Hears Stiles’s weeping song echo through the silent wood.

Derek lays Stiles out in the wild flowers, as the light leaves his eyes. Looks at his beautiful creature for one last time. Eternally beautiful and perfect like this.

“Mine,” he says to the night.

❧

 _That poor boy_ , they say.  _What a shame_ , they say.  _He had his whole life ahead of him_ , they say. They call him The Weeping Boy, but his name was Stiles Stilinski.

Why they call him that, he does not know…

* * *

  ** _Based on this song:_**  


	5. Pulse

**Week Five:**

_Prompt: **Canon AU/Divergence**  Show me a fork in canon, or a canon AU. A divergence. Make someone turn left and change the course of time! What if Scott and Allison had hooked up before he got the bite? What if Jackson hadn't gone to London? What if Danny was serious when he offered to take Stiles's virginity? These are pretty tame, I'm sure you wonderfully creative people will come up with some awesome things! Pre-canon aus totally count guys! And I'm going to allow missing scenes too :D Special Modly rule: I get that this is a bit world-buildy, and not so porn-ish, so I've added a note section to the header for the entires. Here you can write a sentence or two descibing where in canon your entry is and/or what the change is, if you need to. 500-750 word limit._

  **Title:** Pulse _  
_

**Warnings:**  Sibling Incest, Accidental Knotting, Felching, Pregnancy

**Pairing:**  Derek/Laura

* * *

They’re always so careful. You have to be when you’re fucking your brother. But in the heat of the moment, a bottle of Cutty Sark laced with wolfsbane split between them and a full moon clouding their judgements - Derek knots Laura raw on the dirty, muddy leaves in the park behind their NYC apartment.

When he pulls out, her thighs and cunt are dripping with his come. He can’t take it back, so he gets on all fours behind her and tries to suck it all out of her.

_Bad idea._

It just gets her turned on more.

“Fuck, Der,” She hisses at him.

She turns around, pushes him flat on his back and mounts his cock again. Rides his dick wet and messy, slapping him around when tries to grip onto her too tight. She’s still his alpha. He may have the cock in this equation, but it’s clear who’s the bottom of this relationship.

She bends down, kissing the come from his lips as she rides him hard. He tastes salty from his own come and a little sweet from when he ate her out earlier. She bends forward, guiding her nipple into his mouth.

“Suck it,” she orders. He obliges, latching on with a hard suck and little bit of teeth. “Just like that little brother, just how I like it.”

At that angle, Derek gets unspoken permission to fuck into his sister. He bends his knees and plants his bare feet down into the wet ground, starts fucking her in earnest.

“Shit, that feels so goddamned good. You’re fucking me  _so_  good, Derek.”

Laura takes his idle hand and leads his fingers to her face. She sucks two of his fingers into her mouth, gets them nice and wet, and then guides his fingers in-between her asscheeks.

“Finger me while you fuck me, baby brother,” she commands. She’s so bossy. And she knows he loves it.

They fuck like that for what seems like an eternity. Derek’s close. She can tell by his rapid heartbeat, the struggle on his face, the familiar sounds he makes when he’s about to go off.

The city is loud, never sleeps. Laura blocks it all out, focuses in on the close sounds enveloping her - the squelching of the wet ground, the slapping of their skin together and Derek’s breathy panting as he rides out his second orgasm of the night.

She stays seated on his spent cock while Derek catches his breath. His whole body is limp like a noodle.

Laura can feel his come dripping out of her again. Secretly, it’s a sensation she likes more than she should.

“I guess we didn’t learn our lesson the first time,” she says as she climbs off his cock. He didn’t knot this time, so it’s not as much come as before, but it’s still a lot.

Laura crawls up Derek’s body, smearing a trail of jizz along his chest and neck. She plants herself on his face so he can finish her off with his tongue. Her clit is swollen and sensitive, so Derek sucks on it until she paints his chin and face with her release.

“Such a good little beta,” Laura praises. And _Derek preens._

“I aim to please,” he says, with that ridiculously toothy smile he has.

They dress in silence and make the trek back to their apartment, full moon illuminating their walk. The buzz has worn off, and Laura contemplates doing something about their little unprotected accident, perhaps going to the pharmacy in the morning. But at the same time, she loves the roulette, as well. Thoughts about expanding their pack of two in the back of her mind.

-

Death and fibonacci spirals on dead things are calling Laura back to Beacon Hills. She’s been under the weather, and her body is changing. Not enough for Derek to notice, but she does. Everything feels more sensitive. Smells more pungent. Tastes more heady.

It’s faint, but Laura hears the tiniest pitter patter in the pit of her stomach. It’s barely there, but it anchors her, knowing what she must do.

She packs a bag, gives Derek a filthy kiss goodbye and gets in her Camaro with Beacon Hills in her sights…

* * *

_**Notes:** Because of the word limit I wasn't able to convey that in *my* head, Laura is anchored by her baby and goes back to Beacon Hills, takes Peter out and lives a super long life. _

 


	6. Hittin' On All Eight, Kitten

**Week Six:**

_Prompt: **Tropes:**  This challenge is fairly simple, guys. Follow this [link](http://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/1027.html) (or [this one](http://fanlore.org/wiki/List_of_Tropes_in_Fanworks), if you'd like a longer list) and peruse the list(s) of common fandom tropes; choose a trope to base your story on and off you go! This is the perfect time to write that trope that you've always wanted to but never have! Amnesia fic, fake/pretend relationships, wingfic, whatever your heart desires!  **Special Mod Rule:**  the rule for this challenge is that you  **cannot**  have a werewolf trope as the main focus. You've already had your fun with the Beast Within challenge, so this challenge I want you all to expand your horizons! You can, however, still include werewolves and still include those kinks as minor tropes. That amnesia fic can include knotting, that fake/pretend relationship can include mates, wingfic can include scent-marking. So long as the focus  _isn't_  on the werewolf trope, you're good. :) 500-750 word limit._

  **Title:** Hittin' On All Eight, Kitten

 **Warnings:**  Historical AU, 1930s, Noir, Hardboiled Slang

 **Pairing:**  Derek/Stiles

* * *

Stiles is sitting in a poorly-lit dive bar on his way to getting smoked, when a handsome fella in glad rags walks in the joint. The man’s a tall, dark and dangerous looking cat. He exudes sex and uncertainty, and Stiles can’t help if he’s just the kind of wrong number that he’s desperately attracted to.

He summons the barkeep over, drops a sawbuck, orders himself a corn whiskey neat and sends an armagnac over for Tall Dark. It doesn’t take long before Stiles gets his man.

“Let’s dust out, go back to yours,” the handsome stranger says.

“I’ll lead the way,” Stiles chins.

-

“Why don’t we dip the bill and make ourselves a little more comfortable,” Tall Dark suggests. He removes his flogger and skimmer, lays them out on the luggage rack while Stiles goes over to the bar and fixes them up a snort of hooch.

Stiles takes off his jacket and walks over, hands him a rocks glass. They share a look, pregnant with arousal.

“I’m called Stiles.” he offers.

Tall Dark jerks a nod. “Derek,” is all he says, simple, down to business.

Derek throws back his eel juice and sets the glass down. Places his hand on Stiles’s hip.

“How do you want this to play out Stiles?” Derek asks. “What is it you want from me?”

Stiles licks his lips, looks his fill at Derek’s mug.

“I want you on your _knees_.”

Derek moves his hand from Stiles’s side, runs it up his arm, to the back of this neck. He pulls Stiles in with blunt force so that they're in each other’s space, breathing the same air. Derek sucks Stiles’s bottom lip into his mouth.

He sucks and bites down and makes Stiles moan with the pain-pleasure of it. Just as the burn is too sharp, he releases his lip and pulls away. Stiles’s fingers immediately fly to his kisser where there’s a drop of blood. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, tonguing the coppery gash.

It’s got Stiles turned on, his dick plumping and leaking hot in his trousers.

Stiles then goes for Derek's buttons, frantic to rid Derek of his rags. He strips him bare and zeros in on his cock, mouth almost going dry.

“Like what you’re peepin’?”

Derek reaches around and grips Stiles by his ass, dragging him in so that they are sharing air again while he waits for his answer.

“You’re hittin’ on all eight, I got no kick,” Stiles hums out.

Derek goes back in for another kiss. Stiles is licking into his mouth with the fervor of a kitten with it’s beezer in the cream. Derek is sucking hard, fucking his tongue in and out of Stiles’s mouth. Stiles kisses back like he’s been deprived of the act his whole life. Like this is the last time he’ll get it this good.

Derek breaks off and starts sucking along Stiles’s ear and neck. Stiles is like a bitch in heat rubbing against his dick, and it feels so fucking good.

He picks Stiles up by the back of his thighs, wraps Stiles’s gams around his waist and walks them over to the bed. Derek throws his fella down, rids him of his rags then crawls in-between Stiles’s spread legs.

He gathers all the wetness he can in his mouth and spits it all over Stiles’s dick. He nuzzles the crown of Stiles’s cock then sticks his tongue out to taste. Derek laves at his slit for a long while making Stiles whine with impatience.

Derek then takes the tip in his mouth, gives it a strong suck and Stiles keens, full-mouthed. He takes Stiles’s dick low, tries to see how far down he can go before he chokes.

Stiles tastes salty and syrupy on his tastebuds, _delicious_. Derek bobs his kisser up and down sucking hard. Stiles is writhing like he’s gonna blow his gat any second.

Derek reaches down, rolls Stiles’s balls in-between his fingers, then dips down, pushes a finger into Stiles dry. He feels Stiles contract and flutter around the intrusion.

“Goddamn, _Derek_.” he shouts out, bowing his back, pushing even further down Derek’s throat as he comes in jig time, shoots off all over Derek’s lips.

“Damn, you’re so silk Derek, so aces. You know _just_  what to do to me,” Stiles says, breathing heavy, coming down from popping his stones.

“That was top-notch Kitten,” Derek chins as he wipes the come from his mug and licks his fingers dry. "And we're just getting started."

* * *

_**Notes:** This ficlet is just a flash of a 10k fic I have written in Hardboiled Slang. I'm not sure if anyone is interested in reading it, so let me know if you'd want the long version. ♥ ~jinxy_


	7. Bonus Challenges

Mating Games had a series of bonus challenges during each week of the prompts. I decided to do visual fills for each prompt. Here are my bonus entries=)

* * *

  **Week One:**

_Bonus Challenge 1: The Sheriff -- For our first Bonus Challenge, I want you to either show or tell me about a report that comes across the Sheriff's desk in Beacon Hills. You know there is some crazy stuff going on in Beacon Hills. Pick any report and give me a bonus challenge entry about it. Maybe it's one from years ago an old lady reporting weird howling noises in the Beacon Hills preserve or you could pick something newer, now that the Sheriff knows he can reinvestigate it because werewolves or maybe it's something entirely stupid and he wants to blame Stiles but he doesn't quite have enough information._

 

 

* * *

  **Week Two:**

_Bonus Challenge 2: The Sleepover -- For the second bonus challenge, show or tell about a time one or more character(s) slept in another's home. Where is Derek lying low while he waits for his wounds to heal? Who is Melissa sneaking off to visit when she claims to be working the night shift? What happens when Stiles forgets his pillow? The possibilities are limitless, from innocent childhood sleepovers to steamy one-night stands._

#STILLOW 

* * *

  **Week Three:**

_Bonus Challenge 3: Out Of Context D &D Quotes -- For this week's bonus challenge, I want you guys to use the [Out of Context D&D tumblr](http://outofcontextdnd.tumblr.com/archive) as your inspiration!  These quotes might be out of context on the tumblr, so I'm asking you to GIVE them some context TW style! Trust me, it won't be hard ;) You should choose at least ONE quote to use as the inspiration for your entry! Feel free to be as creative as you want!_

**[Quote 1](http://outofcontextdnd.tumblr.com/post/79680699682/i-turn-my-claws-into-scoopy-scoops) | ** ** [Quote 2](http://outofcontextdnd.tumblr.com/post/80997838476/im-touching-myself-all-the-time) **

* * *

  **Week Four:**

_Bonus Challenge 4: Crossovers/Fusions -- For the fourth bonus challenge all entries need to be either a **Crossover**  or  **Fusion**. A crossover in this case would be when you crossover Teen Wolf with another fandom, most often by having the characters in the different fandoms met. A fusion in when you take Teen Wolf characters and use them to replace the characters in another fandom (for example Stiles takes the role of Peter Parker and gets bit by a spider and becomes Spiderman). _

__

_**_Lost Girl_  /  _Teen Wolf_**  Crossover  
LOST WOLF  
[ Derek | Dyson | Stiles | Kenzi | Scott | Bo ]  
 _Three werewolves, Two humans and a succubus walk into a bar.....__

* * *

  **Week Five:**

_Bonus Challenge 5: Recipes -- For the fifth bonus challenge the theme is recipes. This can be anything, from Mama Stilinski's recipe for chicken to the recipe for for a perfect xbox/movies sleepover, by Scott Mccall and Stiles Stilinski, ages 12 1/2. You can show me people using recipes, draw me coach wearing a kiss the cook apron (you know you want to!). Show me a barbecue at the Hale house, or Jackson trying to cook Lydia a meal. A recipe for love? For hijinks? Go wild <3_

__

_Notes: I don't speak French, so google translate did all that French for me. If it's atrocious, please forgive me. If you can't tell, it's a page from the bestiary for hunters on how to make silver bullets. :)_

* * *

**Week Six:**

_Bonus Challenge 6: Meet Cutes! --_ _In honor of Tropes week, your bonus challenge is meet cutes. According to Wikipedia, a meet cute is, "a scene in film, television, etc. in which a future romantic couple meets for the first time in a way that is considered adorable, entertaining, or amusing.” You do not, however, have to write one about a romantic couple. Write about Scott and Stiles' first meeting, draw me your OTP, meta how a polyamorous relationship comes together; whatever you desire, whatever comes to mind. ‘Meet Cute’ is really just my fancy way of saying, “give me all the first meetings.” :P_

__

**FIN**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. So I'm doing mating-games for shits and gigs. I've written like 4 things ever, so I know that my writing is all over the place. If you hated it, like, don't ever tell me, I don't want to know.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)  |  [Tumblr](http://jinxyreads.tumblr.com/)  |  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(Podfic) Rapt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941963) by [preslai182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preslai182/pseuds/preslai182)
  * [[Podfic] The Weeping Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461502) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy)




End file.
